Nickelodeon Family (UK and Ireland)
Nickelodeon Family is a British television channel that launched on June 25th, 2015 and features programming from the US Nickelodeon Family. Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Double Dare 2K16 (2016 - present) *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (2016 - present) *The Life of David Bowie (2016 - present) *Twelve Forever (2017 - present) Third-Party Series *Doctor Who (June 25th, 2015 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016 - present) *The Steve Harvey Show (2016 - present) *The Loud House (June 19th, 2016 - present) *Looped (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Animated (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *George of the Jungle (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Armada (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Beyblade: Burst (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Growing Up Creepie (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Cybertron (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Zeke's Pad (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Stoked (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Pelswick (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Kid vs. Kat (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Energon (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (November 21st, 2016 - present) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Dan Vs. (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Grossology (November 21st, 2016 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Three Delivery (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Time Warp Trio (November 21st, 2016 - present) *World of Quest (November 21st, 2016 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Teen Titans (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (November 21st, 2016 - present) *The Game of Life (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Family Game Night (2015 - 2016; 2016 - present) *Freakazoid! (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Animaniacs (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (November 21st, 2016 - present) *CatDog (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Invader Zim (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Gravity Falls (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Clarence (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Carl² (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Edgar & Ellen (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Detentionaire (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Prime (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Sidekick (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Codename: Kids Next Door (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Angelo Rules (December 30th, 2016 - present) *My Knight and Me (December 30th, 2016 - present) *Fred's Head (July 31st, 2017 - present) *Cybersix (July 31st, 2017 - present) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (August 20th, 2017 - present) *Onegai My Melody (September 26th, 2017 - present) Former programming *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Senseis in Denial *Markiplier Animated *Dragon Ball Z Kai *MegaMan NT Warrior *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Soul Eater *Drake & Josh *Deadtime Stories *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *My Family's Got Guts *The Big Bang Theory *Destroy Build Destroy *Wizards of Waverly Place *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Bizaardvark *My Babysitter's a Vampire *Friends *Animorphs *6teen *Skyland *Daria